The tale of Darth Radio
by Allactus
Summary: A funny story that you probably won't like. The radio comes to life and tortures Star Wars characters oooooohhhhh scary.If you're a Star Wars fan, I suggest you walk away But then again, I'm a Star wars fan... I love muffins. Rated T for safety.


You probably won't like it cause its my first one. Oh yeah, I don't own Star Wars or the songs, but my we do own the radio, and let me tell ya, It ain't no pretty sight! Please R&R!

So you can like read it now... So you can stop like reading this disclaimer/author's note... Man ... Get a life... Get a grip... Man... Get a grip on life...

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… Actually... not really...

(cue starwars theme music)

Star Wars

EPISODE Somethingsuch

THE TALE OF DARTH RADIO

…The Sith have destroyed Coruscant,

leaving our characters in one starship.

They traveled hyperspace for a year or

two and went 107,000,000 galaxies left

took a right, left, forward, and came to

our galaxy.

They crashed through the

sun which had a time portal into the future and into Earth. But that was only the beginning…..

They crashed into my yard while I was in truro. "Where are we?" Anakin asked. "It appears to be Dantooine." Obi-wan said. "Nothing but fields." Anakin saw my house. "Let's go!" he said. They went in, leaving poor Padme with the babies. "The next movie we're in, you be the mother, Anakin!" she screamed over Luke and Leia's temper tantrums. (Yup, it's that age.) Anakin went upstairs, but Obi-Wan kicked the barking dog who

went off yelping. He then went into a room and

said " Eww! Whoever décorated this place has no taste.". He then found her radio and pressed a certain button. Somehow, the radio knew every song in the world. Suddenly, out of it's dented speakers came: "Bop bop chitty chitty chitty chitty pow pow boop boop boo ba do ba do ba ding ding, bop bop chitty chitty chitty chitty pow pow boop boop boo ba do da do da ding ding, bop bop chitty chitty chitty chitty pow pow YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAW!".

Obi-Wan was out cold. He had awakened a monster! Yoda hopped into the house. As he looked at the table the radio bounced up.

He was startled. The radio put on: "This is the CRAZY FROG……………Bing Bing!... He was happy. "Is this frog a girl?" He asked. The song continued: Brrrrrrrrling ding ding ding ding brrrrrrrrling ding ding ba bop bop brrrrrrrrrling ………………..

"Is that a yes?" "Is she purdy?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

The radio put the volume to 9999999 (is that possible?) and screamed, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Yoda flew out the window. (Strange, a few days later there was a sighting in Africa of an extra large frog with a robe.) Padme went in and said " Why do I have to die in those stupid movies?" The radio knew just what to do. It went: " I just wanna live!" trying to mock her. She was happy. At least somebody understood! Now, the radio was angry.

He changed "me" to "you" and played : Hey, wanna go for a ride?

Sure, Ken. Well, forget it. You're an ugly girl. Your face makes me

hurururl!" She fainted. Meanwhile….. "Can't this ship go any faster?!" Darth Malak asked. " No, sorry great, great, great, great...(Spongebob narrator voice)20 minutes later...

, great, great, great, great grandpa." Darth Sidious apoligized.

"What?!?! The Levaithan was so much faster…. And you can call me gggg... (Spongebob Narrrator voice) 20 minutes later ...gggggrandpa." Darth Malak said. "Levaithan?" Darth Sidious asked, puzzled."Yup. Back in my day dat was me starship, young whippersnapper!" Then some random command dude farted and there was only 10 seconds before everyone choked so they got into the escape pods and launched 'em. As they sadly looked back at their ship,

they saw the windshield (that they didn't need because there's like no air in space) became eyes, the big missile launcher on the lower front became a mouth,

and the fins became arms. They watched as it covered it's mouth, barfed a few times, then it's eyes rolled into it's "head" and choked to death then exploded.

Darth Sidious looked at the random trembling command dude and said one thing before he stuck a plasma grenade to the guy's face and threw him out the window: You're fired.

After Darth Sidious did what I said above, nobody ever heard of that random trembling farting command dude again... and nobody cared anyway.

Meanwhile again...

Mace Windu looked around carefully as he entered the house. The radio just looked at him and thought: I have it! I know just the song for him! Mwahahahahahaha ...hahaha ...ha ...yeah ...

As soon as he noticed the radio, it started playing: Peanutbutter Jelly Time! Peanutbutter Jelly Time! Peanutbutter Jelly Time! Weyat! Weyat! Weyat! Now Let's go Let's go Let's go Let's go!

Mace Windu did one of those cartoon-like woman screams, ran to the gravel pit (with the song stuck in his head) and jumped off a cliff and died (No Duh).

Anakin, after looking around went to the office and looked at the computer and, noticing what it was, started

to talk on MSN Messenger to his friend, Master Itsfuntokickpeople Anakin was shocked to read the last thing Itsfuntokickpeople said: "I know you married Padme, and you are now going to freak out... SHE'S YOUR COUSIN! I will now leave you to your hissyfits and pointless moping and whining, ok? BYE!"

He cried and went into the dining room and said " Why didn't the force work? I would've known." The radio then went: Why'd you have to go and get me so constipated? Anakin looked up and said: "You're right. I'm constipated in the force. They are holding me back!"

It then went: How's I supposed to know that we were both related? If I knew that we were cousins then we never would've dated. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and, still in tears, raised the lightsaber above his head and said "You know too much!"

As the lightsaber was going down to slice the radio in half, some random foot came out of it and kicked Anakin in the face and knocked him out.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait for the next chapter! OH THE PAIN!


End file.
